


Oviposition

by KinkMemeMary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Eggs, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMemeMary/pseuds/KinkMemeMary
Summary: Hawke goes off by himself against Merrill's advice and thinks he spies some loot in a nearby cave. Instead of plundering the cave, he finds himself being plundered by a strange creature that wants to use him to incubate its eggs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: M!Hawke/tentacles oviposition
> 
> \---
> 
> I love oviposition and always want more stories. This is my first attempt at writing one....

Hawke shouldn't have wandered off. He should have listened to Merrill about camping so close to the caves near Sundermount. There were a lot of simple ways he could have avoided this. But no one had ever called Hawke sensible or considered. He'd seen what looked like a chest in the darkness ahead, and, well... he never could resist tempting, abandoned loot.

He wondered if the original owners of said loot had met with the same fate.

Now, thanks to his foolishness, a thick, rubbery tentacle was wrapped around his waist, and another had quickly found its way into his mouth after he'd started screaming for help. He wondered at the power of the thing. He tried to bite down on it, but smaller tentacles had wormed their way between his teeth and were propping his jaw open as a larger one dove down over his tongue, secreting some kind of slime that made his mouth tingle.

And then he felt his jaws relax. The smaller tentacles released him and his mouth closed on the larger one, which began to delve deeper in. Down his throat, with no resistance of gagging.

His whole body relaxed. He became less _held_ than _explored_. The thick tentacle that wound around his torso found its way underneath his shirt. Explored his chest. Rubbed its tip against one of his nipples.

He moaned involuntarily, and the whole thing seemed to _shiver_.

The one in his mouth began to move back and forth, oozing that tingling mucus, giving him just time to swallow and breath before pressing down inside him again. In the strangest way, he found stirrings of pleasure at feeling the thing move inside his throat. What should have been painful and sore felt, well, positively erotic.

 _What is in this stuff?_ he wondered.

No time to focus on that, though. More tentacles were finding their way up his legs, fiddling with the lacings on his trousers... and apparently becoming impatient as they ripped through them with a force that no longer surprised him.

He could no longer tell how many tentacles were down there. They seemed to be all over him. The biggest one on his chest seemed to have settled for patting him possessively. But down below? It felt like dozens of strange fingers, investigating him. Playing with his balls, wrapping around his cock.

His cock that had begun to stir as the thing stimulated his throat, and was now rock hard. He moaned again, and felt a vibration through all the tentacles in response. Were they trying to return the sensation?

Then he felt something investigating the tip of his cock, poking the tiniest tip into his slit.

_Oh please, Maker, no!_

But the Maker didn't seem to hear him. The tiny little tip worked its way down into his hole, causing unbelievable sensations of pleasure. He wanted to come just from that alone, but just as he thought he might, another tentacle wrapped itself around the based of his cock, preventing it.

The tiny tentacle plunged in, finding its way deep into his root, and then seeming to wriggle with satisfaction. He spasmed and jerked and moaned. How was this not incredibly painful? It was almost as though... Oh Maker, that stuff, did it turn his pain sensations to pleasure?

The tiny tentacle wriggled again, and Hawke knew he would have come if not for the firm hold the thing kept on his base.

What came next, though, was worse.

He felt something pressing at the puckered ring of flesh that was his anus. By this point, not so much surprised as wondering what had taken this long.

With its tapered point, it slipped in easily, but seemed to widen rapidly as it showed no interest in going slow. Intense pleasure throbbed around his rim and he wondered if this was a sign he'd been torn. His hole just seemed to be stretching wider and wider.

The thing wrapped around his torso was busying itself ripping off his clothes, before rubbing over his stomach in what he could only interpret as satisfaction.

The one in his anus showed no signs of stopping its inquisitive journey around his innards. He was feeling strangely full, and weirdly aware of its progress through his guts. The friction it caused making him shiver. He felt it press up against his stomach wall, marveling at how far it had gotten. The larger tentacle patted the place where it distended his abdomen, as though to congratulate it.

Then, as though this was some sort of sign, the progression stopped. As did the tentacle pumping sludge into his mouth. It shifted around to support his head so he could see the writhing mess that encompassed his body, and something... something large and almost rounded moving along the length of the thick tentacle that must be speared into his arse.

_Fuck - is that an egg?_

He watched helpless as it travelled smoothly towards him, looking in horror at its size - easily as big as his fist, and Hawke hand not been blessed with small hands.

He felt it reach the ring of his anus. Felt his opening stretch more - impossibly more - to accommodate it. Felt the moment when it popped inside and his hole relaxed behind it.

If the tentacle travelling up through his innards had been strange, it was nothing to the egg. Hawke was panting with the pleasure and foreignness of the large lump working its way through him. Almost too distracted to see another ovoid lump working its was up the tentacle towards him... or the one behind it.

Almost at the same moment he felt the first egg squirted out, somewhere in his middle, the large tentacle patting the small bulge it made proudly, Hawke felt the second one press against his anus.

A sudden release of pressure about his cock meant that just as the second egg plopped into his body, he came. Hard, pushing the tiniest tentacle out from him. The tentacles all around him seemed to wriggle in happiness.

Soon he could see two vague distortions in his stomach wall and there was another strange spurting sensation as the second egg slipped free of the tentacle within him.

Another egg was deposited with delicious, unstoppable pleasure. And then another, and another. With the stimulation of his cock, his balls, his anus... even his insides, thanks to whatever the thing had fed him, he came and came again. He wasn't sure how he managed it, except that there must have been something rejuvenative in that mucus, too.

There were at least eight eggs inside him before he finally - finally! - heard a commotion near the cave entrance.

"Hawke! Sweet Maker - Hawke!" Anders' voice. He could have wept.

A ball of flame arched over him as he felt another egg-mound pop deliciously inside.

It was hard to be aware of anything but the strange sensations within, but the sudden wriggling friction and pull let him know the tentacle inside him was retreating, its children left inside. He had a dim awareness of Fenris hacking at the dark arms of the beast, and then he was being dragged into the sunlight.

Anders ran his hands over the distended lumps in his stomach, swearing in a language he didn't know.

"Can... can you get them out?" he said breathlessly.

"I don't know," Anders said, his mouth twisting in distaste. "I'll need to investigate very carefully. They're so deep inside you. You might have to carry them to term..."

Merrill hushed him. "You don't know that yet. Don't scare him."

Hawke raised a shaky hand and caressed his stomach, feeling the eggs inside him from within and without. He felt so full. It felt so good. He knew he should be more worried about this than he was. But at the same time he;d never felt more satisfied in his life.

"It fed me something," Hawke said, "to make it... feel good. I don't think I could feel scared right now if I wanted."

He wanted to tell Anders how good it felt to have the other man rubbing the eggs within him, to ask him to never stop, but he had enough presence of mind to know that would only freak out his friends.

Still, he thought Anders caught the sadness in his sigh when he pulled away, and after they made it back to camp, sitting by the fire, Anders sat next to him and began to rub him soothingly.

"Is this weird?" he asked the healer.

"Yes," Anders said honestly, but then smiled. "But that's not your fault. Tell me when you start reacting normally to things again and I'll stop.

Hawke sighed and lent against him, enjoying the soothing and erotic rub of the healer's hands over his children.


End file.
